


Silent, Broken Night

by turquoisetumult



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Character Study, Christmas Music, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Thor Feels, Video, songvid, used for un-christmas-y feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I found some hate for you, just for show; you found some love for me, thinking I'd go..." </p><p>A quiet, melancholic look at Thor and Loki's relationship in the movies Thor and The Avengers, using Damien Rice/Lisa Hannigan's "Silent Night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent, Broken Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sony Vegas was being painfully slow and difficult (I definitely need a new computer), but I just got the idea in my head for this vid and I couldn't resist, especially with the holiday season right around the corner.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it! Feedback appreciated.

 

Download links at my livejournal: **<http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/128656.html>**


End file.
